The Darkening Progress
by EnchantedMoonRebel
Summary: A story where Sheldon comes in contact with his dark side once again. Will be a Shenny. (I suck at summary's). T for now, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**_This my first time writing Fanfiction, so don't kill me if I suck. Also, english isn't my main language, so sorry if the grammar is incorrect. The image is from AriyaLothiriell from Devianart. Please leave a review if I should continue the story. I don't own TBBT. Thanks :)_**

_Chapter 1_ – Proloque

Penny looked through her glass of red wine, ooh, how she deserved this. It had been a long day at cheese cake factory, all the customers were being annoying and the tips were low. Like always on Thursdays, lucky for her that she had to work again on Saturday, on which the customers were more generous.

Oh, balls. She was running late for dinner at the guys. She can hear Sheldon already giving her a lecture, how it isn't social appropriate to be late. Yeah, what does he knows about being social appropriate, nothing. And that is the understatement of the century.

One quick look in the mirror, does she look acceptable? Yeah, it's good enough, Howard is going to hit on her anyway (even though he has Bernadette). How she lives with him, is a mystery. And Raj will like always keep his mouth shut. Well, she better get moving anyway.

She closes her door and steps in to the hallway. She opens the door to the guys apartment, the first thing she notices is that Sheldon isn't giving her a disapproving look. Wait a minute, the bugger isn't there at all.

"Yo buttercup", she says to Leonard, "where is Dr. Wacka Doolde?"

"It is anything-can-happen- Thursday" , " yeah so?" "so, he went to Amy"

"Okay, sweetie. You could have spoken Klingon to me. Walk me through it". "He asked what the social protocols are regarding to dating. So, I told him that normal people don't have a schedule to go on dates. Which lead to him going to Amy for a date". Leonard gave her his upper smiley face, like he always does when Sheldon asks him for advice. "Sheldon went on a surprise date?" Penny facial expression looked like someone who just got told that pink unicorns exists.

"So wait…. Sheldon is acting like a normal persons?" she asks Leonard again. "Yeah, the miracle of the year" he replies. "Do you want some pizza?" "yes, please. I am starving like I haven't seen food for 13 years." Leonard grins at her.

She is really glad that Leonard and she still get along so well. They are indeed better as friends than as lovers and they both know it. Because of that the breakup wasn't hard or dramatic, like most breakups. Although there were tears, on his side. It's better this way.

She signs, but she does miss the closeness of sex, man she hasn't had any in six months. Maybe she should start dating again, although she doesn't feel like going to clubs to pick up guys. No, this time she is going to find a nice guy who loves her because she is Penny, not because she is a good-looking blonde. Get yourself together, she closes her eyes and takes a good bite of the delicious pizza in front of her.

"Omg, this is soooooo good" she moans. Raj nods his head as approval regards her opinion. "But not as good as you in these shorts" says Howard with a wink. Immediately gets he a dead glare from Bernadette and Penny. Leonard just rolls his eyes.

"I can't help but notice, that it is quite incomplete without Sheldon" says Bernadette. Howard agrees "yeah, when he is here you wish him away and when he is away, you kinda wish that he was here". "Like a little annoying brother" mentions Leonard. Raj nods his head again.

_Kabaam!_ The door slams open. Sheldon comes inside with an I-am-going-to-destroy-his-humankind- face, he throws his bag down and walks straight pass them to his room.

"What was that?" Penny looks questionable to Leonard. "I have really no clue, maybe Amy got a little too touchy because of his surprise" Leonard proposes. "No, it looked worse than that" says Bernadette. "Maybe went he finally full-regarded" Howard, Raj still looks where Sheldon just walked by.

"Who's going to check on him?" asks Penny. As reaction all her smart companies are suddenly very interested in the ceiling. She signs, "I'll go" but before she stands up, she glares at them.

Then she get up from the couch and start making her way to Sheldon's room.

_Knock, knock. _"Sheldon, I am going in" she states. "No, wait! I'll be there in a minute" is the reply. "Sheldon…." she threatens. "I swear", so she signs and walks back to her friends. "What happened?" Leonard asks. "I don't know, he said he'd be here any minute". "Okay…" he replies questionable.

They hear Sheldon's door open, and yours truly appears. He glares at his spot, where Penny currently is sitting. So Penny shoves over and he sits down immediately. "We aren't going to see Amy for a while" he says in the way when he names facts. "Why?" Penny asks.

"Because she doesn't want to see us at the moment and I don't allow it". "As simple as that, I don't want to hear anything regarding that subject tonight, let's eat" "But Sheldon…" Penny starts, she stops when she gets a death glare from Sheldon. "All right, let's eat". She looks with doubtfully to Leonard, who looks back with concern as well. This going to be a long night, she signs as she brings the pizza slice to her mouth.

**So this was the prologue, hoped you liked it. Please review if you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so amazed at all the reviews! It motivates me so much, sadly I've been quite busy *sighs* But here you go, oh btw it's quite dark. Next time will be lighter. Enjoy (at least I hope you do)**

_Chapter 2- the beginning of the end_

Tears flow over Amy's cheeks as she plays her harp, to her disappointment only an awful out-of-tune melody comes out. It sounds horrible and tragic. So basically, the way she feels right now.

She stops playing and goes over to her couch. The couch where Sheldon had nursed her when she was feeling under the weather. Oh, what has she done… It's all her fault! How could she be so stupid, how?! But she just had to know, just needed the conformation. Only to avoid hurting him, and because of her stupid actions, she had hurt him much more. The shock and the betrayal was only for a moment there, before his usual strict emotionless expression was back on his face. And even if it was only a flash, she never seen him that way and she hoped that she never has to. She will never forget that look.

It was so heartbreaking, that is the only way to describe it. Heartbreaking. She brings her legs to her chest and lays down her head while her arms are covering her legs. Tears still flowing as she closes her eyes. She hadn't cried so much since the time that a few cheerleaders flushed her head in a just used toilet. And even that wasn't comparing to the pain she was feeling right now. How could she ever see the guys or her bestie Penny again?

Oh god, what would Penny think? She was the first true friend she ever had, she was the source of the beginning of her new exciting life. She … will hate her. She will be disgusted at the very sight of her. She will lose the social life she now had, and with that a part of herself.

She had lost the battle against herself and the worst part is, that she lost Sheldon along with it. She slowly opens her teary eyes as she realises what her prize of years of longing for the truth and the relief to come out, her biggest secret, has cost. Sheldon's trust and with that Sheldon completely.

Leonard brings his ear to Sheldon's door. Relieved when he hears nothing unusual out of his roommates room. He releases the breath, that he didn't know he was holding and walked to his own room.

The stillness was a sign that Sheldon was doing okay and that he is going to have an undisturbed night. Satisfied he turns of the lights but his elf likely smirk doesn't leave his face as he falls asleep. Not knowing that Sheldon was anything but his usual weird, unique self.

He lies awake after all his – what other people would call mad or alien – bed time preparations. After positing himself in his usual sleeping position, totally straight with everything relaxed stretched out, he tries not to think about what happened over at Amy's. Hoping, and even praying (which he would never admit of course since science his only belief) that the event won't trigger anything. He shakes these thoughts out of his head and forces himself to go to sleep. And uses science to guide him, it still amazes him how many ways there are to make humans fall asleep.

_He slightly opens his eyes, first only halfway and after a minute of two completely. His blue eyes met the colour white and some of it is falling down on him. Snow... Pure white snow. He tills his head to the left and feels a shot of pain running through his veins. That's when he notices the crimson red on the freshly fallen snow. _

_As he remembered why the red was flowing out of his body, he closes his eyes once more, letting the darkness consume him. The only thing that shoots through his mind, that it could be the last time that he did…_

He comes with widely opened eyes up and lets his back rest against his bed frame while breathing heavily. No, no , no! He was wrong, it did trigger the dream, nightmare or actually memory! Why? Why torture him for a second time? He brings his legs to his chest, the same way Amy had done earlier that evening. He lets out a deep sign and begins calming himself down by picturing the periodic table. Only to find him waking up to the bright sunlight when he wakes up for the second time that night.

The beginning of the end begins….

**I know it's quite short, next time will be longer. I promise (kinda) :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hee, guys. Sorry that I am late with a new chapter. Two people who are very dear to me passed away and then christmas was there. So I didn't have time. But well, here you go. **

_Chapter 3- Coffee talk_

"Urgh", Penny says as she looks in the empty coffeepowderjar. She knew that she forgot something yesterday, well, nothing that she can do about it now. Up to Dr. Wacka Doodle and the elf's apartment.

As she opens the door of her neighbours, and is not surprised when she sees that Sheldon is awake already. His back is turned to her, so he doesn't see her. She stares at his back, was he always so muscular? When did that happen? … He looks good. Wait whattt? Did she just check out Sheldon, her weird but good friend, the best friend of her best guy friend? And her best friends boyfriend? Okay she needs to stop drinking so much and really hook up with someone, this was not good. Not good at all.

As she shakes her head, she remembers why she was in the apartment in the first place. She walks to Sheldon and puts her hand on his shoulder. Damn, he is tall! Sheldon jumps up and turns around. His eyes are widened and somewhere in those bright blue lookers lays something, she can't place it. But one way or another she shivers, which surprises her. She tries to place the emotion coming from his eyes. She gets lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly she hears, a polite cough, Sheldon looks at her questionable. "What were you doing and why are you here?" he says in a husky voice, as he uses his voice for the first time that day. She stops her thoughts and looks at him. A sly grin slowly makes a way on her face, "I scared you? Holy cows, I scared dr. Sheldon Cooper, the robot like, emotionless alien? Oh, this just made my day" she exclaimed. Sheldon gives her a death glare as response.

Then he just shrugs, " I was thinking, it's you who acts like a crazy person : sneaking up to me, just to scare me while I was clearly thinking" "Me, a crazy person? This coming from a guy who knows everything about almost everything, but don't even know who Katy Perry is." She shoots back. "I know everything what is important, not useless stuff which you involve yourself with." At this Penny rolls her eyes.

"But we are going of topic. What are you doing here? It's Sunday, you don't have to work today regarding your schedule and when you don't have to work, you always waste your mornings, by sleeping till 11 am."

"Heee, I don't waste my mornings and how do you know my schedule? Oh no, don't answer that, noticing as he opens up his mouth, you're Sheldon, you know everybody's schedule even if they don't have one." She sighs, "I didn't have any coffee left, so I came to borrow some" she says while she makes an innocent and pouting face.

Sheldon sighs, "well good that I bought an extra jar, since you always forget that you have to buy some." He walks to kitchen and opens a cabin door. "Here, and don't forget that you have to buy a new jar." "Thanks buttercup, and I would never" At this he gave her a knowing look, saying yeah right, like you didn't forget every time before I threaten you to buy a new one. "Heee, don't look I am dumb blonde" she says indignant. At which he just returns her with a blank look.

"Fine, fine. I am going. Don't glare me out of your apartment." She says while she walks to the door. When she is arrives by the door, she turns around, "thanks again for the coffee, see you later buttercup" she brings her hand to her head like soldier. He looks at her amusedly, "bye Penny"

She closes the door and walks in to her apartment. As she sits down, she tries to recall why she shivered the moment she looked him in the eye. What was it? It wasn't fear or surprise. No…. More like …. Danger mixed with awareness and power. That is it, so that is why she shivered. Sheldon looked dangerous and powerful at the same time. What the hell? Did it had to do with Amy? Was he thinking about her? Is that what caused him to look like that?

Speaking of Amy, Amy hasn't contacted her since Sheldon come angry and frustrated through the door. Was she okay? What the hell happened between them? Okay, she is done with it. It's time for a little chat with Amy. Right now, she grabs her keys and walks out her door.

**Hoped you liked it. Next time : the talk. Oh and hint, Amy's secret isn't the main plot, just what starts everything. :) Please review, it motives me so much and see you next time (at least I hope, I do)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I have been quite sick lately. So sorry for the late update, extra long chapter as an apology. Also I am looking for a beta, please leave a review if you are interested. Here you go!**

_Chapter 4 – Amy's moment of truth_

Penny walks up to Amy's door, knocks and waits. Listens. And waits again. Her patience is running out fast. She begins biting on her lip. She knocks a little harder. Still nothing.

"Amy… Open up, honey" Silence. " Amy, please open up" Silence. "Amy….. " she says now in a dangerous voice. "Amy, Amy, Amy!" she begins hammering on the door. "AMY" Still silence but she detects a little movement in the silent apartment. She smirks, now she knew that she was at home. "Okay Amy, if you don't open this door I will break it down and I am not kidding" "One…." She hears nothing. "Two…" Still nada. "Three… " she begins banging on the door and just when she puts her shoulder against the door, the door flings open. She tumbles over the threshold. And stares straight in the face of Amy.

The first thing she notices is that Amy's eyes are a little red, her hair is literally a birds nest and she has a sweatpants on. Holy crap on a cracker, this is serious business! Well , she knew that it was severe but not that it was this serious. "What are you doing here, Penny" She stops her thoughts for a moment. "Well, uuuuhhhhh, you see. I was worried, with you not contacting me and Sheldon is acting weird. It just was not right" Amy looks at her in a frightened way "he told you?" "no, but I am here to find out".

Amy shakes her head, "No, Penny, I can't tell you." "Amy, honey, you're going to tell me" "No" Amy stubborn replies. "Okay, let's do it this way. You are going to sit down on the coach, I get a bottle of whine and chocolate and we are going to have a little chat." "And don't dare to defy me because you helped me with my breakup with Leonard and so I owe you. And you're my bestie. And I don't let my bestie hanging."

Amy sits down in defeat, she knew she wasn't going to win an argument if Penny is this determined. She sighs and nods. "Good, now where is that bottle of whine?" "In the lowest cabin on the left side" Penny grabs the bottle and pours in two glasses. She walks to the sofa, gives Amy her glass and sits down on the other side of Amy.

"Now, Amy, tell me what happened" "Oh, Penny, I can't. I don't want to lose you guys." Amy begins tearing up. "Hey, hey, you are not going to lose us. You can't get rid of me that easy, you know" Penny tries soothing her and winks at Amy. "I did something really stupid, Penny"

Penny snorts , "believe me, I have done so many stupid things. Did I tell you about the time that I was in a movie with a giant gorilla and…. Okay, not the point right now. But don't worry, I am sure it isn't that bad" "No, Penny, it's really stupid and dumb. Oh what have I done!" Amy exclaims.

"Okay, Amys, I need you to calm down and talk to me." She gives Amy a stern glare. "You won't get mad?" She asks with panic filled big eyes . "No, I won't get mad but I do need you to talk to me other wise, I can't help you, alright?" Amy sighs. "Okay. So, you know that I love Sheldon, right?" Penny nods. "Well, I did the most stupid thing ever to him." "Did you him force to do anything for which he wasn't ready for, like sex or something like that?" Penny asks. "No, I did something far worse, I broke his heart." "Wait, what?! Didn't you just say that you love him then why did you break his heart? Is that even possible?" Penny exclaims. "No, uurgh, you don't understand. I DO love him but not in the way I thought I did." "Okay now, you have lost me".

"You see, I always knew that something was different with me. As you already know, I was always bullied and guys weren't interested in me but that worked both ways. I thought that maybe, that I was into girls instead of guys when I was younger. But I didn't want to stand out even more, so I denied it and put it somewhere far away. And then I met Sheldon, and I fell in love with him. I mean I was really in love with him but one night I was walking home and ran into a female college of mine, Clarissa. An well, since I only have spoken very little with her in the past, so we started talking. I mean really talking about life and everything, and then I noticed that I thought she was attractive. But I thought that it may have been the alcohol talking at that time. So I pushed that thought away. But it was still back in my mind.

And then later on I saw her more often at work, and we spoke regularly now and then I began devolving a little crush. But you know, I thought that was nothing because I was in love Sheldon or so I thought. However later that night, I came to realise something. All my old crushes were girls. But didn't that mean that I fall for girls, but what about Sheldon than? I was so confused Penny, I didn't get it. How could I be in love with Sheldon but was into girls at the same time? It didn't make sense to me, so I did the most thing stupid thing ever. I kissed Clarisse, just to make sure that I was not mistaken about all this. So that I didn't hurt Sheldon if I was indeed mistaken. Because you know, I love him and I don't want to see him hurt but in the end that plan backfired.

Because at that moment Sheldon came through the door. Oh, Penny, he was so heartbroken, I never saw such betrayal in his eyes. It was so horrible. I couldn't believe what I did. I did it in the first place so that he didn't get hurt, but in the progress I hurt him even more. And then the betrayal in his eyes vanished, a dark look replaced it, he looked so scary Penny," a snob came from the crying Amy, "and after that he looked emotionless. He walked out the door, and I haven't heard him since. I tried to contact him to explain, but he won't answer. Oh penny, what have I done?!

He hates me, the guys will hate me and you will hate me. I finally found a group of friends and I am going to lose it all because of my stupid behaviour." At this point Amy was crying and trembling. To say that Penny was in shock and torn, was an understatement. Yes, she was mad at Amy for hurting one of her dearest friends but Amy was also her best friend. And she didn't mean to hurt Sheldon. Urghh, this situation is so messed up! But for now, she needs to be there for Amy. She can deal with Sheldon later. She hopes at least.

"Oh Amy" Penny hugs the crying Amy. "Why didn't tell me, you know that I will support no matter what your sexuality is" "You don't hate me?" "No, of course not, silly. Am I shocked, yeah. Was that not the brightest idea? Definitely. Am I mad for the fact that you hurt Sheldon? A little bit. But we all make mistakes, Amy. And we learn from it, and believe me, I am an expert on that area."

Amy looks up at Penny, "Thank you" she whispers. "Oh honey, it's alright, I am your bestie after all, ain't I?" "Do you think that he wil ever forgive me? He's so important to me, Penny, and also kind of part of me now. I can't bear to lose him. I love him so much, just not that like that anymore, but I loved him in the past, I love him now, and I probably still love him in the future." "Of all the people I know, you're the one he opened up the most. It may take time but he will forgive you in the end. I think. For now we are just going to drink this bottle of wine and eat chocolate till we are both hopelessly tipsy. Good?" "Yeah, and Penny?" "Hmmm?" "Thank you for still being my friend" "Oh Amys, I told, you can't get rid of me that easily" With that she brings her glass to her mouth and takes a huge gulp. Now how is she going to deal with Sheldon?

* * *

At the same moment yours truly walks unknowing though the supermarket. Not noticing a familiar guy looking strangely right at him across of the street.

* * *

Brian was in California for some 'business' when he notices a tall guy with a flash shirt walking right into the supermarket across the street. Hmmpff, why does such a tall grown-up man wear something that a child would wear. If Sheldon was still alive, he probably wear something like that too. He grimaces, oh Sheldon, why did you have to die? WHY! Why did you left me? He screams inside his head. He still can't forgive himself for that, he's still looking for him till this day. Even if he knows that it is in vain. He looks back at the Sheldon-look-a-like.

Wait a moment, that man is Sheldon! But that can't be right, he was dead! They told him themselves! But he really is walking there! That can't be right? Right?! But there's no denying it, that is without a doubt Sheldon Lee Cooper, his first childhood friend, his everything. And there's now way in hell that he will lose him for a second time.

An evil grins appears on his face. Let the games begin once again! This time, you will be mine, Sheldon! No escape.

**The plot begins. Who is Brain? What is happening to Sheldon? Will he ever forgive Amy? Till next time :)**


End file.
